Underwater
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Un jour dans la tête de Faye Chamberlain, ça donne quoi à votre avis? Eh bien, ça donne ça. Entre magie, folie, et amours déçus, Faye vous fait partager ses pensées en cette journée où tout à basculé. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur. / Pairing: Fayana. Femslash /!\. C'est mon premier OS de ce genre alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer. J'ai une "suite" en écriture, si celle-là vous plait.


**DISLCAIMER : The Secret Circle ne m'appartient pas, hé hé hé.**

**A/N : Je me suis mise à TSC qu'hier et je suis déjà à fond dans la série. Et même si j'ai vu que 6 épisodes, je ship Fayana à fond *-*. (Ca fait beaucoup de « à fond » on est d'accord xD). Bref, mon OS se situe quand Diana vient de rompre avec Adam, suite à ce que lui a dit Ethan, sauf qu'au lieu d'aller chez Cassie, elle va chez Faye. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Faye. Et j'ai pris quelques petites libertés avec la chronologie des évènements, ils n'ont toujours pas lié le cercle, et notamment pour la scène finale. Oh, et ne soyez pas trop méchant, c'est mon premier femslash.**

_When I fall to my feet, wearin' my heart on my sleeve, all I see just don't make sense. _

_Now I know you're amazing, cause all I need is the love you breathe, put your lips on me and I can live underwater._

**UNDERWATER**

Tu as toujours été _cette_ fille. Celle que tout le monde regarde parce qu'elle porte des jupes trop courtes et déboutonne trop son chemisier. Celle que tout le monde déteste parce qu'elle est une vraie garce avec tout le monde, surtout avec sa meilleure amie – pauvre Melissa, d'ailleurs. Celle que personne n'a jamais aimé parce qui pourrait aimer une pétasse sans cœur ? Mais tu sais qu'il y a plus chez toi que ce que tout le monde voit. Ils s'arrêtent juste aux apparences. Ils te craignent, te respectent, t'envient ou te jalousent. Parfois même, ils te haïssent. Mais pas un seul d'entre eux ne sait réellement qui tu es, et tu ne parles même pas du fait que tu es une sorcière. Ça, certaines personnes sont au courant. Non, ils ne savent pas que sous ces airs de profonde assurance que tu te donnes, tu es juste terrifiée. Ils ne savent pas que tu hais ta vie, ta famille. Ils ne savent pas tout ce qu'il se trame dans les coulisses, quand tu n'es plus sous les projecteurs de leurs regards. Ils ne savent pas à quel point tu as peur, a quel point tu es effrayée.

Tu ne veux pas en parler, ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir que tu as une faiblesse. Sinon, tout ce que tu as bâti, cette réputation, tout s'envolera en fumée. Tu deviendras la loser que tout le monde pointe du doigt, de laquelle tout le monde se moque. On te prendra en pitié. Enfin, ce sont là des choses que tu ne veux même pas imaginer. Tu ne laisseras jamais personne savoir que tu te parles à toi même. Tu ne laisseras personne savoir à quel point tu te détestes. Tu ne laisseras jamais personne savoir à quel point tu l'aimes.

Parce que bien sûr, mis à part le fait que tu t'habilles ainsi pour te prouver que tu n'es pas si inutile que ça et que tu peux attirer l'attention, si tu le fais, c'est pour elle. Pour qu'elle te remarque enfin. Pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais oublier ton image. C'est stupide, elle te connaît depuis si longtemps. Et avec ces histoires de cercle de magie, vous vous côtoyez quasiment tous les jours. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'elle te regarde comme elle le fait. Tu en as marre de ses airs supérieurs, des ses envies de vous contrôler. Même si elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas totalement compte. Tu en as marre de ces airs qu'elle prend parce que tu sais qu'elle est la seule personne à voir à travers ton jeu, qu'elle a compris à quel point tu es mal dans ta peau. Tu sais qu'elle peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et tu sais que tu as de plus en plus de mal à te contrôler, qu'un jour elle s'apercevra forcément de ce que tu ressens pour elle. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle ressente la même chose.

Mais il y a Adam. Et elle a l'air amoureuse. Et heureuse. Ce qui devrait te réjouir. Mais tu n'y arrives pas, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, non ? Peut-être parce que son Adam chéri est si proche de Cassie. Ça t'arrangerait d'ailleurs, qu'il lui brise le cœur. Parce que, toi, tu serais là pour la consoler, lui faire oublier. Tu serais là pour alléger ses douleurs, tu serais là pour faire disparaître sa peine. Tu ne demandes que ça. Mais tu n'as réussi qu'à lui donner des soupçons, tu n'as pas pu les faire rompre. Et tu as du la regarder souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce que le père d'Adam lui même réalise ce que tu n'as pas pu faire et que Diana débarque chez toi, en pleurs, après avoir rompu avec Adam. Elle est dans tes bras en ce moment, en train de pleurer et de raconter des choses sans queue ni tête sur le fait qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est venue chez toi alors que vous passez votre temps à vous tenir tête, alors que tu voulais les voir séparés. Tu caresses gentiment ses cheveux, essayant de prendre un air compatissant et attentionné, alors qu'au fond de toi c'est le 14 juillet. Tu essayes d'ignorer le fait que tu n'as qu'une seule envie, _cette_ envie irrépressible que tu ressens depuis un certain temps maintenant, à chaque fois que vos corps se frôlent, à chaque fois que vos regards se croisent.

Le problème avec ces envies irrépressibles, c'est qu'on ne peut pas les réprimer. C'est pour ça qu'en quelques secondes tu as plaqué tes lèvres sur les siennes, la coupant au milieu d'un phrase, au milieu de ses sanglots. Dans ta tête ça hurle, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça, pourquoi tu gâches tout comme ça, en un instant. Dans ton cœur, ça bat très fort, ça crie de joie, ça t'encourage. Tu places tes mains sur son visage maintenant, tu essuies ses larmes, et tu prolonges le baiser. Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner maintenant, tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les tiennes t'empêcherait de reprendre une vie normale, il t'obséderait, il te ferait faire n'importe quoi. Et quand tu commences à perdre espoir, quand ton cœur commence à souffrir et ta tête à hurler victorieuse des « je te l'avais dit » bien sonore, elle commence à répondre au baiser. Elle place ses bras autour de ton cou et t'attires à elle, et elle te plaque contre le mur, t'embrasses à son tour, réduisant ta tête au silence. Tu as l'impression que ton cœur, lui, va exploser.

Mais tu reprends le contrôle, tu ne lui laisseras jamais le contrôle, tu ne veux pas qu'elle te contrôle, nulle part. Tu sais pourtant que cette lutte est inutile, depuis le temps où elle a pris le contrôle de son cœur, sans s'en rendre compte. Tu sais que c'est pour ça que tu as souvent été imbuvable avec elle. Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne le contrôle ailleurs. Tes mains commencent à s'aventurer ailleurs, glissant doucement le long de ses hanches, passant doucement sous sa chemise, tu commences à caresser sa peau. Tu la sens frissonner à ce contact, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Tes lèves s'aventurent maintenant ailleurs, dans son cou que tu embrasses passionnément. Tu la sens frémir à nouveau. Une main dans tes cheveux, avec l'autre elle agrippe le dos de ton propre chemisier, tu sens peu à peu sa respiration s'accélérer. La tête enfouie dans son cou, tu souris. Mais tu n'en peux plus d'attendre, tu commences à déboutonner son chemisier. Tes doigts hâtifs luttent avec les boutons, tu grognes d'impatience, mais tu finis par l'ouvrir en entier après ce qui t'as semblé être la minute la plus longue du monde. Tu la regarde et sourit à nouveau, ton espèce de sourire maladif qui te fait passer pour une folle. Mais tu t'en fous. Parce qu'elle te sourit aussi. Un petit sourire triste, absent mais ça te suffit. Tu l'embrasses à nouveau avant de descendre à nouveau et de parcourir sa peau nue de tes lèvres. Son cou, ses épaules, son ventre.

Au moment où tu plaçais tes mains sur sa ceinture, pour l'ouvrir, tu te retrouves plaquée contre le mur, à ton tour. C'est elle qui t'embrasses langoureusement maintenant. C'est ta peau qui frissonne, ta respiration qui s'accélère. Ce sont ses mains qui se balladent maintenant sous ta robe. Ses mains qui descendent bientôt sous la ceinture, s'arrêtant sur tes fesses, qu'elle agrippe en te plaquant un peu plus contre le mur, écrasant ton corps avec le sien. Tu halètes, tu n'en peux plus. Tu cherches ses lèvres a nouveau. Tu sens une de ses mains bouger, tu la sens passer sur ta culotte, déjà trempée et tu frissonnes à ce contact, laissant échapper une râle de plaisir. Tu suffoques presque dans ta robe, pressée contre elle, vivant un de tes rêves les plus fous. Comme si elle avait lu dans tes pensées, tu te retrouves intégralement nue, tes vêtements volatilisés par magie. Le mur froid te rentre dans le dos, t'écorchant un peu la peau, mais tu n'y prêtes pas garde. Tu as vraiment autre chose à penser en ce moment. Enfin, non. Tu n'arrives plus à penser tout simplement. A ton tour, tu enlèves son soutien gorge et sa poitrine nue s'écrase à présent contre la tienne. Tu passes tes mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant comme si tes derniers instants en dépendaient.

Mais tu te sens vulnérable, comme prise au piège. Tu ne sais pas si elle le veut vraiment ou si elle joue simplement avec toi. Pendant tout ce temps, tu avais bloqué cette pensée, mais là, alors que tu es nue et elle encore à moitié habillée, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y repenser. Tu essayes de croiser son regard, pour l'interroger silencieusement, mais quand tu y parviens enfin, elle semble dans un état second et ne réagit pas à tes prières silencieuses. A la place, elle t'allonge, hâtive, sur le sol et tu oublies tout. Rapidement, ses mains et ses lèvres parcourent chaque endroit de ton corps et tu n'es plus que râles et soupirs langoureux. Tu sens ses mains s'approcher de plus en plus de ton intimité, tu frémis, tout ton corps se tend, attendant ce qu'il va se passer. Elle commence à te caresser doucement et tu es obligée de te mordre les lèvres pour arrêter de sourire débilement, tu as totalement abandonné l'idée de reprendre le contrôle pour l'instant. Tu méritais bien ces quelques instants depuis tout ce temps. Égoïste ? Peut-être.

Soudain, tu vois sa tête disparaître entre tes jambes qui reposent désormais sur ses épaules, et tu sens sa langue qui passe et repasse sur ta fente humide, avant de jouer avec ton bouton. Tu n'en peux plus, le sang bat dans tes tempes, ton cœur cogne dans ta poitrine, ta respiration poursuit un rythme effréné. Tu caresses ton corps de tes mains libres, alors que sa langue poursuit son travail, tu gémis, tu murmures son prénom, inlassablement, comme une incantation. Tu es à bout, tu ne va plus tenir très longtemps. Soudain, elle s'arrête et surprise, tu la supplies de continuer mais rien n'y fait. Tu veux finir le travail avec tes propres mains mais elle t'en empêche par un sort et tu restes là, haletante, à la regarder. Elle se déshabille doucement, enlevant les dernier vêtements qui lui restaient. Tu lui souris. Elle s'allonge sur toi, se jette sur ta bouche avec appétit. Tes mains sont déliées du sort qui les retenait, tu peux a nouveau les bouger. Tu caresses son dos, la chute de ses reins, ses fesses, puis, tout en l'embrassant, tu la places sur le dos, avant de grimper sur elle. Tu l'embrasses une dernière fois avant de te retourner et de descendre ta tête vers son intimité à elle, embrassant chaque recoins de son corps, rapidement, tu ne peux plus attendre.

Alors que tu écartes légèrement ses jambes afin de pouvoir commencer à lui rendre la pareille, tu sens qu'elle fait de même, qu'elle écarte légèrement tes jambes pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Tu soupires, puis commence à jouer avec ta langue, hâtivement. Tu sens tout son corps se tendre au contact de ta langue, tu entends sa respiration s'accélérer. Vos deux corps ne forment plus qu'un, et alors que vos respirations se mêlent, toi, tu pries pour que ta mère n'arrive pas, qu'elle ne vous trouve pas toute les deux, dans cette position, dans le salon. Finalement, tu n'en peux et tu laisses échapper un long râle de plaisir, tremblant tout entière. Il te faut quelques instants pour te ressaisir puis tu reprends ton activité. Tu te décales pour être plus à l'aise. Ta langue laisse place à tes doigts, qui la massent timidement d'abord, avant que tu ne prennes un peu plus d'assurance. Finalement, tu insères un doigt, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir, et tu commences un mouvement de va et vient. Elle s'abandonne totalement à toi, accompagnant ton doigt de mouvements de hanches.

Tu prends un instant pour l'admirer. Elle est tellement belle, surtout en ce moment, gémissant de plaisirs sous tes caresses. Vos regards se croisent un instant et elle te sourit, comme elle n'avait plus sourit depuis que Cassie était arrivée. Tu souris à ton tour, tu savais que tu étais la seule qui pourrait la faire sourire à nouveau. Tu sens son corps se tendre une dernière fois sous tes doigts et elle pousse un long cri de plaisir. Vous restez un instant à vous dévisager, silencieuses, respirant bruyamment. Puis tu t'allonges à nouveau sur elle, plaquant ton corps sur le sien, caressant ses seins, ses épaules, cherchant sa bouche de tes lèvres. Elle enveloppe ton corps de ses bras aussi, et vos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Finalement, alors que la tension diminue peu à peu, que le froid recommence à vous envelopper, tu te décides à lui dire. De toute façon, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre vous. Ton visage toujours aussi proche du sien, ton regard plongé dans le sien, tu ouvres la bouche pour parler. Tu hésites un instant puis les mots dépassèrent tes lèvres.

« Je.. Je t'aime, Diana... »

Tu la regardes un instant, perdu, attendant sa réponse, tendue.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Entendant ces mots, tu commences à sourire. Sourire qui disparaît bien vite lorsqu'elle termine sa phrase.

« … Adam, je t'aime aussi... »

« QUOI ? »

C'est ce que tu lui hurles, te relevant rapidement, te rejettant en arrière, essayant de couvrir ton corps de tes bras. Tu te sens trahie, blessée. Tu as beau lutter, rien n'arrête les larmes qui commencent à perler au coin de tes yeux. Tu la regardes, tremblant légèrement, comme si tu attendais un signe de sa part qui te ferais oublier ce qui vient de se passer, un signe qui te permettrais de savoir que ce n'était pas rien, que tu ne t'es pas juste bercée d'illusions. Elle te regarde juste, la bouche ouverte, assise les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, enserré par ses bras, dissimulant comme elle peut sa nudité. Tu lis dans ses yeux qu'elle cherche quelque chose à dire mais rien n'arrive, rien ne sort. Tu secoues la tête, désemparée, tu plaques une main sur ta bouche pour retenir les sanglots qui ne vont pas tarder, tu ne veux qu'elle te voie dans cet état. Tu ramasses rapidement tes vêtements qui traînent dans la pièce, t'habillant rapidement. Tu l'entends enfin, qui te dit tout bas, d'un ton suppliant « Faye, reste, s'il te plaît... » mais tu n'écoutes déjà plus. Tu claques la porte et tu t'en vas, la laissant seule dans ta propre maison.

Tu cours loin d'ici, loin d'elle, mais tu sais que tu as beau courir pour échapper à tout ça, à cette douleur lancinante qui te traverse maintenant, tu n'y échapperas pas. C'est en toi, ça te suivra partout. Alors tu t'arrêtes de courir, tu prends un instant pour reprendre ta respiration, essuyer les larmes sur tes joues, faire le silence dans ta tête. Et tu te décides à rentrer chez toi, elle a du partir depuis le temps. Tu marches, doucement, focalisée sur le rythme de tes pas, pour ne pas penser au reste, pour oublier que ton monde vient de voler en éclats. Par ta faute. Tu arrives chez toi, tout est calme, silencieux. Effectivement, elle est partie, comme tu l'avais prédit. Tu montes dans ta chambre, ton téléphone affiche plusieurs appels manqués, tu les regarde, t'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop anxieuse. Aucun de Diana. Tous de Melissa à propos d'un plan de Cassie pour remettre Adam & Diana ensemble. Tu fronces les sourcils et balance ton téléphone à l'autre bout de chambre, jamais tu ne les aiderais. Tu commences à te changer, tu iras quand même à la foire, voir si leur plan marche. Ou tenter de le déjouer, tu n'as pas encore décidé. Alors que tu es à demi-nue, tu croises ton reflet dans le miroir. Tu t'approches et l'observe un moment. Puis tu fermes les yeux. Tu sens encore ses mains et ses lèvres le parcourir. Tu essayes de penser à autre chose, tu ouvres les yeux et tu es ravie de voir que ton air déterminé de petite garce à repris sa place sur ton visage. Tu retournes te préparer.

Quelques heures plus tard, tu arrives enfin à la foire, la fête bat son plein. Tu grimaces en voyant tous ces gens heureux et tu passes à travers la foire sans t'arrêter, ton air de petite reine affichée sur le visage. Aucune trace de Melissa et des autres. Alors que tu es presque arrivée au bout, tu la vois enfin, Diana. Dans les bras d'Adam qui l'embrasse passionnément. Tu tournes les talons, bouillonnante de colère et tu te diriges vers la jetée, tu avances, hors de toi. Tu as perdu l'esprit, totalement, mais tu t'en fiches. Ce soir, c'est la fin. Tu commandes au ciel de pleuvoir, plus fort, toujours plus fort. Les gens crient, s'abritent, se cachent, mais toi tu restes là, sur la jetée et tu ries, et tu danses presque au milieu de la tempête que tu déclenches. Absorbée par ce que tu déclenches, dans ta folie autodestructrice, tu ne remarques pas ce qu'il se passe derrière toi, au loin.

« Diana, je t'en supplie écoute moi, je suis désolée.. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas.. plus.. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous séparer Adam et toi, je te le jure. »

« Je sais, Cassie, je sais. On ne joue pas avec le destin, c'est tout, j'ai compris. »

« Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... »

Mais Diana n'écoutait déjà plus, quelque chose avec attiré son attention. Tu avais attiré son attention. Elle s'est approchée de toi en courant.

« Faye, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Tu te retournes, tu la regardes avec un petit sourire malsain, mais tu ne fais rien.

« Faye, je t'en supplie, tu es complètement folle ! »

Pour toute réponse, tu te mets à rire. Peut-être bien que tu es folle, mais qui peut encore dire ce que c'est être sain d'esprit ? Sûrement pas quelqu'un qui croit encore aux sorcières, sûrement pas une sorcière elle-même. Tu fais même redoubler la pluie d'efforts, et tu manques de te faire emporter par une vague. Elle te rattrape et te tire vers elle, s'agrippant de l'autre main au ponton. Tu frissonnes à son contact.

« Je suis désolée, Faye. Je suis désolée... »

Elle pleure, tu pleures aussi. Vous avez l'air fines, toutes les deux, en train de pleurer au milieu de ce monde qui s'écroule.

« Arrête ça, je t'en supplie... »

Tu essayes d'arrêter la tempête, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu paniques, elle aussi, et dans votre tentative de fuir vers la terre ferme, loin du ponton qui vacille dangereusement, et vous tombez. Vous ne vous relevez pas, vous restez allongées, l'une contre l'autre, vos regards entremêlés. Tu sais que tu as surréagis, avec la tempête, tout ça. Mais tu es Faye Chamberlain, tu ne connais que l'excès. Tu sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aimes, tu sais qu'elle ne t'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes et que malgré ce qu'elle a dit à Cassie, elle est encore amoureuse d'Adam. Tu le sais et tu le détestes de la faire ainsi souffrir. Mais tu sais aussi que tu seras toujours là pour elle, même si ça signifie faire une croix sur tes sentiments, même si ça signifie que tu souffriras. Et lorsque tu comprends ça, tu sens la pluie se calmer peu à peu. Vous vous relevez, tremblantes et trempées. Tu la prends par la main, pour la raccompagner chez elle et vous dépassez les autres qui te lancent des regards accusateurs, mais tu ne leur adresse pas même un regard.

Lorsque Diana t'invite à rester chez elle, tu n'hésites pas une seconde. De même lorsque plus tard, cette nuit là, tu as sentis ses mains se poser sur ton corps, ses lèvres chercher les tiennes, dans un besoin ultime de réconfort. Et ce soir, comme tous les soirs qui suivront, tu te mords les lèvres pour empêcher tes larmes de couler alors que tu t'abandonnes aux caresses de celle qui ne sera jamais vraiment à toi.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos avis :).**


End file.
